


Angel

by 666Thats_fine666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, M/M, angels are bullies, male reader - Freeform, reader is an angel, reader is low-key sad, reader kinda does something bad, some smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666Thats_fine666/pseuds/666Thats_fine666
Summary: You, Y/n, were an angel. A guardian angel to be exact. You were only created to do one thing, watch over Oswald Cobblepot. Help him along his ‘destiny’.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh it was a bit rushed at the end I’m sorry

“Crap!” Oswald was in danger and you were stuck, this never happened before. Your wings wouldn’t come out and you didn’t know how to drive.  ‘Screw it.’  You thought as you started to run.

You ran fast, only five more minutes until something happened to him and you were worried that he might have a gun to his head. 

Not even four minutes later, Y/n had arrived. He smiled as he thought he got there just in time. That smile soon faded as he heard a scream. “No no no!” He rushed in to see Oswald on the floor and Fish Mooney standing over him. Y/n could have stopped this, ‘ only if I was faster.’ 

Y/n rushed over to Oswald to see if he was alright but was only pushed away by him. “Let me heal you, Oswald.” You whispered. “And who the hell are you?!” Fish yelled, obviously angry. You didn’t say anything, only picked up Oswald and left.

Before you could leave, Fish yelled to Oswald. She told him he’d better be back here tomorrow. You scoffed, thinking that Oswald would need a few days off his leg. He still wouldn’t let you heal him. 

Arriving at Oswald’s apartment, it looked like his mother wasn’t home. And your thought was right as there was a note on the table in her handwriting saying that she went out for groceries. “I need to heal you, Oswald.” You said, placing him down on his bed. He didn’t even look at you, nor say a word. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there in time.” You said, tears swelling in your eyes.

The thing that made you different from all the other guardian angels was that you really cared about who you were protected. They just wanted to impress God, but you really cared for Oswald.

You were there when he was born, when he took his first steps, you’ve been there for everything with him. He first saw you after his first meet and greet with Jim Gordon, the newest Detective. 

Oswald saw your wings, your true form and yet he didn’t tell you to leave. You knew he was mad at you right now, and he had a good reason but he didn’t really understand and he wouldn’t listen. “I’m going now, but please stay off your leg until it heals.” You handed him an ice pack, and turned for the door. “Wait.” He called out. You could hear him trying to get up. You instantly made him lay back down. 

“What is it, Oswald?” You took his hand in yours, rubbing his knuckles softly. He looked as if he was thinking hard about what to say. “Y/n-“ 

“Oswald? Are you home, my sweet boy?” Oswald’s mother, Gertrude, was home. “I have to go. I’ll come back tonight.” You gave him a small kiss on the head and left through the window. 

It was eleven at night, and you were outside Oswald’s window. You were waiting for him to open it. That was two hours ago. Sighing, you try opening the window. 

Locked, of course. The blinds were closed so you couldn’t really see anything but his light was on. Maybe he doesn’t want you there, maybe he wants to be alone. You left a few minutes after having a mini fight in your head. 

After you had left, Oswald opened his window. When he didn’t see you he felt a small sting in his heart. 

It had been two days. Oswald hasn’t been in any real danger lately. You’ve been stuck in heaven. Michael had requested to see you and honestly, you were scared. He never asked to see you. The only time you ever saw him was when you were being made and when he gave you your assignment. 

“Y/n, Michael will see you now.” Castiel said, guiding you to Michael’s office. Your hands started getting clammy and your mouth was going dry. This had to be what happened a few days ago. “Don’t worry, your not in trouble.” Cas must have noticed your nervousness. He always looked out for you, and you really appreciated it. “Ah, Y/n, you’re here. Castiel, you can go.” Michael waved Cas off. Before he left, he gave you a small nod. 

“I heard that your wings didn’t come out two days ago. And about how you failed to protect Oswald Cobblepot.” He had a blunt expression, and his voice didn’t really seem mad. “M-Michael I c-“

“Good job, Y/n.” He said, a small smile forming, “I need you to understand that whenever Oswald is in danger, to let it happen.” He started looking for something in his desk. “Then what am I to him? I’m supposed to be his Guardian Angel, not a bystander.” You didn’t understand at all, why let Oswald get hurt? Michael sighed, “You’ll still heal him but it’s all according to his destiny. Let everything fall into place, let him fall in love, and get hurt or you’ll be..removed. Understand?” He had a dark expression, and it scared you.

“I-I understand..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it <3 please leave a kudos and comment


End file.
